Walker
by Neku.GrandChase
Summary: SHOUNEN AI, EPIC Riku had spent almost a thousand centuries searching and living with his fated. Different face, gender, nationality; same soul. Would his curse break at the dawn of a new era? RiSo, LeonCloud, TaiTo possible crossingover since I hate OCs
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Warnings for unbeta-edness, erratic plot line, and no action as of the moment

Author's Notes: Warnings for unbeta-edness, erratic plot line, and no action as of the moment. Shounen ai and all that snazz. Foul mouthing in the later chapters. Cross-over-edness as well. Too many to come sooner or later. Warning for time walks, and OOC/AU.

Pairings: RikuxSora, LeonxCloud, TaiTo/YamaChi (Digimon).

Plot: Walkers are everywhere. Men cursed to walk until the ends of the world. Riku is just one of them hoping to break his curse by immersing himself in a cycle of life and death with his loved one over and over again.

_Know that there is a fine line between what is real and what is not. There exists one fine thread that separates the boundaries of man and mystic; of truth and that which bends it; of fantasy from life. _

_You may call religion a folly, until you have been personally touched by its hand. A lot of you that deny it know not of its power and its influence. _

_Of its power and its rules. _

_I have broken one that is so severe, and for that I am paying for it._

_This is my story, this is my curse. _

_Let people know that he who walks the earth until the end of it, now speaks before you._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**1897**_

"Hark! I prithee, don't lay thine eyes on me!"

I cried. I wept for him, and yet he refused to accept them as his. For he was headstrong, and refused to cave in to sorrow; even at the hour of his death. I cry for him, because he would not cry for himself and for me.

"Pray thee, let me care for you…if not for thine sake, then let it be for my own."

His caramel eyes looked at me with a mixture of affection and ridicule, as if I had told him something to jest with him. His cracked lips curled into that which expressed his disgust at those words I had spoken.

"I tell you, I do not accept charity from anyone. Even thee, to whom I cherish the most."

He was selfish. I don't hate him for that. He was the one dying, but he was still so selfish.

"Then leave this façade of indifference and open yourself to me! "

"Sky, dearest to my heart! Your wounds shout to me of your blood! Your mouth screams of pained breathing! Let me in your heart! I ask, please live for me!!"

I screamed at his face, his face of that which was once a youth's but now belonged to that of a handsome fellow.

I remember when he was but of twelve summer's age. Oh, how his brown hair glistened in the morning sun. His blue eyes spoke no form of deceit but pure innocence.

I held his hand side by side as we strolled through copses of apple trees.

And when six more summers had passed, his innocence bloomed to that of experience and confidence. Words back then had no name for his character, but I would say that he hinted of what I assumed was 'cockiness'. It was a refreshing change, like leaving nectar for drinking honey. He spoke volumes of knowledge; knowledge gained from the streets and knowledge gained from books and scrolls.

Sky had grown in more ways than one.

I held his hand side by side as we sat in our favorite lake, watching the moon and stars.

His parents had died in a raging blaze that consumed the entirety of their house. He wept, he mourned; he buried the whole place in a mound of dirt that rivaled that of a small hill. He refused to let me help, to which I felt insulted. But I understood the pains and sorrow of losses.

So I let him be. And he slept, and fell from exhaustion.

I held his hand side by side as he slept under a tree, and I made sure that nothing disrupted his slumber.

His heart was calloused with the knowledge that it was not an accident, that his parents were killed for the land, which they had lived upon. Oh, innocence! How it mocked him, tortured him day by day. He had gained knowledge of his parent's murderers, and he sought them out.

He was no match for a powerful family. His knife against the swords and guns of his enemies.

Now, I hold his hand as he lay dying in my lap; in an unused barn faraway where no mortal eyes would see until the break of dawn. His many wounds drenched my clothes, and his tears broke my heart. The air reeked of animal shit, and fungus and mildew grew on the damp hay.

This was no place for my loved one to die.

To die.

Again.

_Again._

_Again._

_...again._

This is what I have been doing for the few thousand years of my life. To seek him again and again. To make him fall in love with me and for me to fall in love with him.

And now another chapter of our story is about to close. And he whispered those words that made my heart whole, and broke it again to a million pieces.

My heart was too broken to feel hurt anymore. I cried, yes, but I cried the tears of the dead.

Sky, my love for this century, was no more.

Another one hundred years to wait before the pattern of rebirth would move his soul again. Another one hundred years to bear living like a machina.

Eternal life would have been a blessing for most people if they knew the conditions that restricted them. You live, yes. But your blood stops. Your essence stops in time. You can never feel loving another person, never feel the warmth of the sun. You can never feel the thought behind another person's smile, nor can you feel the heavy weight of betrayal from a close friend.

Indifference becomes your name, until the soul to whom you are bound with is born once again to this earth. Only then will you feel those emotions once more. Only then will time move for you once more.

God, indeed, has mercy.

I slept with his soon-to-be corpse, the heat from him slowly dying away. It didn't matter to me though. Sooner or later, I would feel the same as him. I slowly felt my emotions draining away, with the last bit of life that drained from his eyes.

And yet, even then, his last words to me were always the same.

_"You never grow old…"_

And so, I give him the same answer as before.

_"Hush, sweetness…I will tell you my story when you wake again…"_

And so, I give him the same lie as before.

And he accepts it, whether he knows it as the truth or lie; he merely nods.

And he closes his eyes, and he does not regret living.

How could you regret living your life if you end it within the arms of the person you cherish the most?

Tell me…

How?

Because…I have been deprived of that pleasure. I can never die in the arms of the one whom I love. I can only continue to live and bear witness to his death countless times.

Please…tell me how…

* * *

_**1990**_

* * *

He had woken up in the middle of the night out of distress. The silk beneath him shifted slightly to adjust to his fidgeting body. The empty room of the mansion echoed his grunts.

Something was weird. For the first time in his 90 years of emptiness and indifference, his toe was the first to feel something that spoke he was alive.

His toes were cold, very cold. Riku was unsure if it was cold that he felt, for he had forgotten the sensation a long time ago since his dear Sky had died.

Almost 100 years back.

But the sensation was prickling, numbing even. Riku experimentally rubbed his hands and held his toes in it. He marveled as he felt warmth erupting from his hands, and the sensation slowly traveled from his feet upwards his body.

And, to further dilute his doubts, his lips were finally able to curl up into a smile. The first one in over ninety years.

Riku jumped out of bed and reveled in his happiness. Happiness he was deprived as well for the last ninety years. And he wept for joy because he felt happiness once more. And he felt longing, and he felt relief.

It was a sign. He knew that somewhere in this world, his love was reborn once more into another human body.

He had spent the last 90 years earning and making as much money as possible. The last death of his beloved reminded him that the world was not as how it was. Money was starting to make the world go round. Commerce was the lifeblood of living. And unless he was able to scrounge up enough funds for his travels, he would have to bear walking for years and swimming across oceans.

He shivered, remembering the time that he was in the Americas and his beloved was born in China. And being in the West Coast at that time, he had decided to cross the Pacifics.

The first thing he did upon reaching the islands of the once unknown Micronesia, was to scrape off barnacle that had started to grow in his chest.

Brushing off the distasteful memory, he quickly called for his protégé.

"Taichi! Come quick! I need a word with you!

A few minutes passed before a youthful teen with chaotic brown hair and a lanky build ambled to his room. He switched the light on and was completely shocked upon seeing his employer smile.

"GAAH!! Mr. Evans!! You-you-you're smiling?! "

Riku rolled his eyes and tried to calm the young man down. Taichi was even more panicked when his employer attempted to do so.

"Who-who are you and what have you done to Mr. Evans?! I warn you! I'm good with 28 forms of different karate!!"

"Nincompoop." Riku chided, and bade him towards him. He sat down on his bed, and waited with eyes intent for his protégé'. Taichi moved closer with the same level of security.

"Do you remember the time I told you when I would leave the management of my business to you for a very important mission in my life?"

Taichi blinked, tilting his head in askance.

"That time has arrived. I will be off to leave as soon as possible. I will have to leave the fate of my entire corporation to your capable hands, Taichi Evans."

Taichi sputtered. "B-but, Mr. Evans, sir! I don't think I'm ready yet – "

"Shush." He countered immediately. "Over the last ten years since you entered here, you've grown more adept to this business than I have."

"You earned my trust and thus, should I not earn your confidence?"

Taichi weakly shook his head, unable to believe this was happening.

"All I ask is that you support me from the dark, my young protégé. I have lived my life for the sole purpose of being a vagabond. I cannot be bound by anything except for something I hold personal. I assume you understand what I mean when I would refer it to as 'the matters of the heart'."

Taichi raised his head, surprise evident. "A-are you in love, Mr. Evans?"

Riku merely laughed a gentle laugh. "I have always been in love, dear boy. I was merely waiting for that person to appear in my life."

Taichi was unperturbed by the laugh. "I never thought you were even capable of falling in love, Mr. Evans. It's just that you rarely smile, and you have never even thought of taking in someone within the years I was close by your side. And then, this night, I see it."

Taichi whispered.

"And all I can say is that…you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, Papa."

Riku shook his head gently, his hair following the motion. "I am sorry for that, Taichi. I have deprived my son one of the pleasures I'm sure you have wanted for me."

"I'm just happy." Tears fell from Taichi's eyes. "When you picked me up from the orphanage, when you cared for me, when I graduated from the top of my class, when I started running your businesses; you never smiled. I had always thought what I did was never enough to make you smile..."

"I am sorry." Riku felt sadness, and he basked in its sorrow. "It is the fault of no one; and I am sorry you got hurt because of it. But let me tell you right now, my son, there had never been a moment in my life that I had felt disappointment in you."

Taichi finally was unable to hold himself back and ran to his foster father. He wept and he shook as he held his foster father close. Riku also wept and his tears fell on Taichi. And Taichi grinned at those tears, tears that were deprived to him just the same as with his father's smiles.

"You're so beautiful, papa." Taichi whispered. "I remember your face ten years ago when you adopted me, and it is the same face that is looking at me now. You don't age…or my eyes must be merely fooling me."

Riku made a gentle knock against the side of his child's head. "Childish flattery will get you nowhere, Taichi."

Taichi made no comment at first and merely buried his head in his father's bare chest. "It's true papa, you're still as young ever. It's like you're still eighteen years old."

"See this white hair? That's what you gave me for each trouble I had to fix for you."

Taichi stuck his tongue out. "Your hair had always been white."

Riku grinned back and hugged him tightly. "I guess your right. Your old man is really getting old."

"You and I both know you're naturally blond papa." Taichi made a small 'hee hee' sound, enjoying his first ever hug from his father figure. The previous nature of his father made no advances for parent and son interaction.

"I love you, Taichi."

"I love you too, papa."

"And someday, I might bring someone I also love to this home. Will you be able to accept him or her?"

Taichi was a bit surprised, and looked at Riku eye-to-eye.

"Her? Or **HIM**? Papa, are you okay?"

"Mhmm." Riku hummed a reply. "Will you accept the one I love into our little family?"

"But papa…you think you love a guy?"

Riku frowned. "I have and I might again." He closed his eyes before opening them once more. "Would I expect a problem from you if that happens?"

"Papa…you know it's wrong, right? That's what our teacher at Sunday School once told us."

Riku sighed. "Taichi, tell me something, is loving another person a sin?"

"No…"

"Then good." Riku replied. "Are there other problems?"

"But it's a crime." Taichi meekly replied.

"Oh?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of the government concerning themselves of the relationships people make…unless of course if it affects them."

Taichi merely looked away.

"Listen, Taichi." Riku placed his hands on his son's bushy hair. "No sin is greater than living your whole life in a lie. To love is natural. There is nothing wrong with loving, Taichi. There would only be if you lie to yourself."

"But Papa…it's wrong to love a guy."

"I do not think so." Riku looked wistful. "If it was a mistake, it was one in a few hundred I have never placed my regret upon."

Taichi looked sad. Riku felt sorry.

"Look at me, Taichi." Riku smiled a bit. "Tell me what you see."

"I see Papa happy." Taichi commented.

Riku nodded. "That is because I have lived my life with only a few regrets. I've lived long, is all I can say Taichi. And the best way to live your life is to live one without deception."

Taichi still muttered.

"A lot of people will start to dislike you papa. They don't like guys who like _like_ other guys…"

Riku brought Taichi's chin up with one hand.

"Do you hate me for telling you this, Taichi?"

Taichi shook his head, tears fell away.

"No, Papa! I don't! I'm sorry for asking!" He protested, burying his head into Riku's bare chest once more. Afraid that his foster father will now start disliking him.

"Hush, my son." Riku whispered. "All that mattered to me was how you would look at me. I could care less for them. It was only you that I cared for, even until now. And sooner or later, another person will come into your life and mine."

"My only wish…is that you would not hate him nor hate me."

Taichi shook his head, denying that anger will take possession of his heart. "Papa, I will never hate you! I can never hate you!"

Riku was happy indeed.

Ever since his love was reborn, he was free once more to feel.

Taichi had always referred to him as Mr. Evans outside the house and even inside. He could care less for him before, for he felt no mutuality with the orphan. He felt nothing at all.

He would hope this would not change.

* * *

Breakfast that morning had been the most animated ever since they moved into that mansion. Riku was still baffled by the dynamics of his once-thought-to-be-quiet foster son. He bore witness to their morning rituals everyday since he recognized Taichi as his legitimate son.

Not that it was interesting. There morning rituals once consisted of sit-down-eat-and-read-the-newspaper type.

Now he was just enjoying himself as he listened to Taichi ramble about everything he observed around him.

"So, Mr. Evans –"

"No Taichi. Call me Papa…whether here or in business. You've earned it." Riku gently smiled.

Taichi looked unsure, though a silly grin graced his face.

"Uhm…P-papa?" He grinned. "The funding you did for those scientists in the research of gene therapy seemed to have successfully pulled it off." Taichi cut in through his steak. "I think it's wise to invest part of the company in genetic technology. I have a feeling that it'll grow big within the next few years."

Riku nodded. "Do what you think is best Taichi. I have faith in you."

Taichi blushed a deep red, but mouthed his shyness with mashed potatoes.

The phone rang all of sudden and their manservant answered it with utmost formality.

Taichi looked at the cordless weirdly and pointedly looked at the butler.

"It is a person who called himself 'Matt', sir. I would just like to warn you that he is very uncouth with the way he spoke –"

Taichi scrambled, and almost knocked his food off the table. With unrelated clumsiness, he fumbled with the phone and discreetly said a mild 'hello' at the speaker.

Riku glanced at Taichi's composure once in a while, pretending to read the newspaper set before him.

"Yes. No. Uhm, yeah. Sure…sure. Ah…yeah. Oh I see…so that's it. Okay, we'll – hello? HELLO?" Taichi glared at the cordless as if it gravely offended him.

Riku sent an inquiring glance at his now pouting foster son.

"It's Matt." Taichi looked annoyed. "The jerk from the orphanage where I came from. He was soooo mean to me when I was still there, but now he's inviting me to his band practice!"

Riku looked thoughtful. "How did he get this number?"

"Phone directory perhaps." Taichi crossed his arms. "All he knows is that I'm enrolled in an elite school, so he thinks I have a lot of free time! Oh, I bet he'll stop pestering me if I told him I'm running a mega conglomerate!"

His foster father frowned. "That's not very nice, Taichi. Both in your attempt of trying to 'ditch' him, and telling him you're actually a business executive."

"Papa!" Taichi whined. "Do I look like a girl to you?! Only girls get to be invited to guy's band practices! And it was a joke! I'm not going to tell him something as highly classified as that!"

"A joke?"

". . .you thought I was serious?"

"…"

Taichi groaned and smashed his head onto the antique Victorian dinner table.

Riku looked pensive once more, observing Taichi's irritation and reddening of cheeks.

An idea clicked.

"My dear little Taichi. So young and innocent. Smart in the business world but poor in the matters of the heart." Riku made small 'tsk tsk' sounds.

Taichi raised an eyebrow before the full insinuation hit him.

"…no. NO! Papa, you are not thinking I like _like_ that jerk! I hate his guts! I don't like him! Not in a few million years! And he's a guy! A MAN! Forgive me Papa, but just because you like men doesn't mean everybody around you shares the same sentiment. I like girls! GIRLS!! With their jiggly boobies and womany-ness!"

Riku sighed, although still smiling. "Just remember what I told you Taichi. I don't have a hold with your personal life. But I just want you to do one thing for me, and that is to live your life honestly and truthfully. You can lie to anyone if you like, because it's in our nature. But never, ever, EVER lie to yourself. I will love you for whoever you are and will be, my son."

Taichi looked sorry and longing at that.

"I'm sorry I burst like that." He stuck his tongue out after. "But I tell you there is no way your kid likes men. End of story."

Riku merely chuckled and downed the last of his coffee before snapping his fingers. Their butler nodded and proceeded to send for the chauffeur.

The blond man neared the brunet and patted him in the head.

"One more thing, Taichi. Hate or like are just the same side of the same coin. The opposite of like isn't hate. The opposite of like is indifference. Because you feel nothing for that someone. And if you feel nothing for someone, you don't care. And not caring means not liking.

Hating is just the same as liking. There's just one difference, my boy. Your feelings don't reach that person. Whether someone you love, or someone you hate; you will and always will form a sort of relationship."

Riku snatched a bagel from Taichi's plate.

"You say he's a jerk, because he's insensitive to your needs. Does it mean that your thoughts aren't reaching him? I just wonder what those thoughts are…"

Riku chuckled, dodging a piece of flying omelet that would have almost greased his immaculate hair.

The platinum blond sighed, just finishing his hastily-set up executive's meeting. A lot from the Board people were bewildered and even shocked that he was leaving Digital Gate Corporation so abruptly. A few more were even more shocked that he was leaving it to his 19 year old adopted kid, Taichi Evans.

Taichi looked robotic, almost ruthless beside his foster father. Riku backed his son up with the same intense glare he remembered giving anyone in his 'emotionless' years.

"He is innovative, efficient and has had personal training from me." Riku slammed both hands onto the desk, sending a few people into near heart attacks. Taichi remained focused, unmoving. "He is my direct representative to the company, as I still hold a lot of the company's shares. His decisions are my decisions, and that is final."

Taichi stood forward and slightly bowed. "An honor to work with each and everyone."

As he rose from his slight bow, his lips were curved in a demonic smirk. A few shuddered, and one fainted on the spot. His eyes glinted with deathly omen, and his shadow seemed to have almost morphed to that of a cackling devil.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire_, was the thought that crossed everyone's mind.

Riku forced the memory off, laughing at the comical response his son had gotten for him. He was fully confident his son would be able to fill in his shoes, thus he would be free to search the world once more for his love.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Warnings for unbeta-edness, erratic plot line, and no action as of the moment

Author's Notes: Warnings for unbeta-edness, erratic plot line, and no action as of the moment. Shounen ai and all that snazz. Foul mouthing in the later chapters. Cross-over-edness as well. Too many to come sooner or later.

Pairings: RikuxSora, LeonxCloud, TaiTo/YamaChi (Digimon).

Other than that, please enjoy the story.

* * *

_It was like fishing for a missing part of yourself. You could feel a very powerful tug whenever you faced the right direction where his soul resided._

_That is how I knew where to look even without a map. _

_And with the development of cartography, it became much easier for me. All I had to do was point with my finger and my hand would instantly go in a spiral and land to where I would feel the strongest magnetic tug._

_Human knowledge made my curse easier for me._

_But a curse is still a curse._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The few weeks left for packing had been much easier than Riku had first thought out. Taichi had been more than competent for his new position in the business conglomerate than he had expected. The lad was driving everyone to the ground with breaking new ideas, wise innovations and unexpected technology.

All he basically had to do was oversee his foster son for one more week and he'll finally be home free to do as he would please.

Riku fondly waved from their limousine, when he saw his son's distinct hair dancing along with a light breeze. The boy was clearly exhausted, but his suit and his appearance were impeccable; no one noticed his fatigue.

"You don't seem to be fitting in quite as expected." Riku voiced his worry. "Are you alright?"

Taichi removed his tie and threw his coat carelessly across their luxury limousine. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and finally released a tired sigh.

"I'm okay, Papa. Just so tired this day. The Board people were hard-headed on my proposal. I tell you, cell phones will be revolutionary ten years from now! If Digital Gate will have a good foundation with this technology now, we'll be the top market for cell phones in the near future!"

Taichi was about to ramble more when his alarm sounded. He did a double check and took his black book out to check his schedule. Taichi groaned when the entries 'Yamato, band practice, 4:30 p.m.' came up in his itinerary.

"Do I have to?" Taichi rolled his eyes.

Riku helped the poor boy as Taichi removed his business suit and pants. He picked out a black T-shirt and casual jeans for the boy to wear. While the boy was putting it on himself, Riku prepared the sneakers he was going to wear.

Taichi fixed his hair, which kept flopping around. Riku looked pensive at his son's hair and decided to hand him a pair of aviator goggles.

"Here." Riku handed them to him. "Put these on to keep your hair out of your face, or would you mind elastics instead?"

Taichi made a face at the mention of elastics and hastily wore the goggles in his forehead. He smiled a bit, when his hair didn't bother him anymore.

"Honestly, you're one of the richest and youngest tycoons in North America and you can't afford to get a trim or a hair cut?" Riku chided.

"Papa should know that his boy doesn't like anyone touching his hair except Papa only." Taichi grinned goofily. "I like my hair the way it is, it speaks 'Taichi'. "

Riku looked out of the window and gave a childish grin of his own.

"And here comes the hair that speaks 'Matt'." Riku teased, then gave the blond man a once over. Matt, last he recalled, had mop hair flopping down the side of his head. He appreciated the change of style when he raised it back up into those familiar spikes he remembered when he saw the two of them back in the orphanage.

He was wearing a green, sleeveless turtleneck; his guitar hung lazily across his back. On his neck was the familiar harmonica Taichi gave personally as a gift on the blond's thirteenth birthday. The way he kept looking at the watch on his wrist made it seem like he was either worried or nervous. He hardly noticed the expensive-looking limousine that parked just a few inches beside where he stood, although he didn't know the limousine bit. The limousine being property of Evans Taichi.

Matt only knew Taichi was adopted by a rich person. But not _that_ rich.

"Oh lookey, Matt is worried for his little Tai." Riku was unable to hold back a chuckle, still reveling in the sight of a worried Matt and a blushing Taichi. "Looks like he's not really a jerk like you tell me he is. See? He's worried about you."

"Not funny, Papa." Taichi looked at Matt, and he was indeed starting to pace around in his spot. "He's just probably worried that he'll be late for his band practice."

"Well, he could just be rude to you and leave you behind so he can go to his practice, right?" Riku looked less amused when Matt had decided the window of their limousine was a nice place to lean your butt into.

"Eww…honestly, dad. I see no reason for you liking this type of things." He pointedly aimed his thumb at Matt's ass.

"Nice package, if I do say so myself." Riku commented, to which he earned a horrified look from his foster son.

"Waaa! My Papa is a pedophile! He likes men my age!" Taichi mocked-cried, throwing his sweaty business suit at Riku's face.

"Taichi, you are being an idiot." Riku shook his head. "I've only loved one person in my whole life and that is that. Including you, that would make it two."

The boy grinned at that, but decided that he couldn't stand Matt's butt any longer. He noisily knocked at the tinted window, to which the blond stood back in surprise. He frowned, irritated at whoever knocked on the glass and made a very rude sign at whoever was inside. One that had something to do with the middle finger.

"Cheeky." Riku snorted. "I never knew he was that straightforward, Taichi. Kids these days, so different from my own."

Taichi snorted back, and opened the tinted window, with the blond still making obscene finger signs at them.

"T-Taichi!" Matt was shocked, surprised at the limousine's occupant. He realized how foolish he looked right now, and immediately shook his hands. "I d-didn't know!"

"That was very cute, Matt." Taichi drolled. "Leaning on the car and telling me via sign language to 'fuck' off? How new-age."

Matt's confused look from the indifferent-looking brunet switched to the platinum-haired youth sitting in front of Taichi. His face contorted to disbelief and disgust, especially noting the sight of clothes strewn all over the limousine floor.

"Hey, you!! What the FUCK did you do to Taichi?! Did you rape him, you sick fuck!? Because if you did, I'll fucking kill you! You son-of-a-"

Taichi looked bewildered, stepping out of the car and immediately bringing a fist down the blond's head. Riku followed suit and stood gracefully outside the limousine, a small amused smile on his lips.

"Matt, you jerk!" Taichi hissed. "You apologize to my father this instant!"

Riku stood threateningly, his sea green eyes staring directly towards the now distraught Matt.

"F-f-father? T-Taichi's father?" Matt looked back and forth Taichi's irate face and Riku's disinterested one.

He immediately lowered himself to the ground in a deep bow, Riku was reminded of a Japanese gesture for asking forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for my rude conduct! I'm sorry for my rude conduct! Please forgive me sir!" Matt was visibly shaking from fear. Taichi was a bit surprised by the display of humility from the aggressive blond himself, and was torn between raising the blond up or having his father punish him.

* * *

"…you're Japanese?"

* * *

Matt was surprised at the weird question from the otherwise-supposed-to-be angry Taichi's father. But he answered, nevertheless, with a quavering voice.

"Y-yes, sir. All I know is my real name was Ishida Yamato. People here in America call me 'Matt'." He spoke, his forehead never leaving the ground.

"Stand up, Matt."

The blond looked up, astonished to see a gentle face; instead of one contorted in anger. Taichi's father looked very thoughtful though.

"I remember you; you're the one who kept teasing Taichi when he was a kid. Taichi always went home crying about how you wouldn't stop teasing him about his hair."

Matt was starting to sweat. "Err…"

"And you're the one who stole Taichi's clothes from the shower room a few years back. Taichi went home sopping wet and cold in his boxers."

"Uhm…that was…"

"Come to think of it, when I first went to the orphanage, you were the one who was pulling his face. Yes, that crop of blond hair. It was you that was hurting Taichi back then."

Matt was speechless. He was so dead.

"Tell me, why should I allow a rude, uncouth boy like you to get near my son?" Riku frowned. "It's obvious from the way you're treating him, and from Taichi's obvious dislike of you that nothing good will come out of being friends with you."

Matt looked away. Frustration apparent in his face. Taichi stood helpless at his side, afraid to intervene with his father.

"Give me one good reason I should let you."

Matt exploded at that point.

"Because he's my friend! And I don't care if I've teased him, or hurt him, or did any of those stuff back then! I like him as my friend! Because he puts up with me! If Taichi doesn't want to be my friend anymore, then he can say it straight to my face and I'll leave him alone!"

Taichi was surprised when angry Matt faced him with tear-glistened eyes.

"Say it, Taichi! Say that you don't want me here anymore! And I'll let you go! Simple as that!"

The brunet was spellbound for a bit, but immediately shook off from his self-induced stupor.

_Matt looks breathtaking when he cries._

He merely punched the blond lightly at the side of his head and muttered a 'jerk' before facing his foster father.

"Stop teasing Matt, Papa." Taichi rolled his eyes. "He learned his lesson."

Riku grinned widely, scratching the back of his head. Matt looked back and forth the grinning father-idiot and the mature not-mature son. He rolled his eyes and fell on his ass on the sidewalk.

"You scared me, Mr. Evans." Matt muttered, peeking shyly at the grinning Riku.

"Forgive me, Matt. But you deserved that for at least a few years now. Let the old man have a little fun here."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Evans, you look barely like you're just 19 years old."

Riku grinned at that compliment. "Matt, you are officially pardoned from all your transgressions against my son. Go forth and multiply…or something."

"Papa!"

"Seriously though, Taichi." Riku turned towards his foster son. "I hope it wasn't just Matt who learned a lesson here. I hope you learned yours."

"Huh?" Taichi tilted his head. Matt's eyes widened at the realization. Riku credited the blond to be much smarter than his mature not-mature son.

"Like and hate, Taichi. Like and hate." Riku reminded him. Taichi made a small 'oh' sound and looked away; reddening a bit. So he didn't necessarily say that he didn't want Matt anymore in his life.

The three were quiet for a few seconds before Riku finally decided to end it with a small reminder to Matt.

"Practice." He pointed at Matt.

"You." He pointed at his wristwatch.

"Late." He crossed his arms.

Matt almost shrieked like a girl. Riku chuckled softly, seeing a distraught blond carry his poor Taichi off to a corner in the sidewalk. People parted, a bit irritated that their monotonous lives were disturbed by two wayward brats.

_My business is safe. My foster son is safe. Everything is as it should be._

Riku turned towards the limousine and ordered the chauffeur to head for home.

"I assume I have nine months to start looking where his soul has resided." Riku stood at the top highest steeple of their mansion. "And everywhere I face, my heart tells me to look in the East."

He glanced down a bit, noticing a scene in the gates. Taichi was leaning casually onto the metal bars while Matt was animatedly chatting about something, no doubt his band playing. There was that one particular joke that made Taichi grin widely, and made Matt grin even harder.

"Young love." Riku smiled softly. "I remember how ours was, dearest to my soul."

His thoughts drifted to each century remembered. To each and every place that he went to, to each and every time; it was the same blue eyes that looked at him dearly. The same brown hair that Riku loved to run his fingers through.

His love had taken different forms. He was a nobody, he was a somebody, he was someone society pushed to him, he was someone they abhorred. One time, he was even a she. And Riku was still unable to release himself from his (or her) charm.

The squeaking sound of the gate brought him out of his reveries. Taichi had bid the blond farewell, and the blond had said his goodnights.

With practiced movements, Riku slid down the steeple he was standing on and landed effortlessly in front of the door.

"Well, someone's happy."

Taichi's grin suddenly was replaced with surprise when he realized he was inches away from bumping into his foster father.

"M-Mr. Evans! Papa! Did you stay up waiting for me?" Taichi fumbled. "I-I'm sorry sir!"

"Don't be." Riku opened the doors, waiting for Taichi to get in." You seem very comfortable with your "jerk" friend."

Taichi walked alongside. "I haven't forgotten my responsibilities for the company, Papa."

"All I ever wanted to hear from you." Riku smiled. "It is kind of hard juggling your love life and business life, you know."

"What are you talking about, Papa?" Taichi took his black book out. "I have everything scheduled here for my date with Sora."

"Sora?" Riku chanced a glance at him. "Takenouchi, right?"

"Yes, Papa." Taichi fiddled with his notebook. "Business engagement, remember? You had me in that engagement when I was a 12 years old."

Riku thought about it. "Well, no. I really don't remember."

Taichi rolled his eyes. Blame the white hair for loss of memory. "She's decent. I've met her once in a business executive meeting."

"Sure you don't want Matt instead of Sora?"

Taichi reddened. "PAPA!"

"Calm down, just teasing you." Riku chortled. "You seemed really happy with him earlier."

He continued blushing.

"Aa, that." Taichi looked away, just in time as their manservant came in with their dinner for that night. Salad greens and lobster cakes. "Expensive food we're having, aren't we?"

Riku had started digging in his own food. "It is my last night here, you know that."

Taichi stopped midway in picking up a cup cake. "Oh yeah…"

"I'm leaving for Japan on a flight later this midnight." Riku added. "It might take me twenty years before I'd come back here."

The cake crumbled under Taichi's too-firm grip. "Is it final, Papa? You've never been to Japan before, right?"

"I've been there." Riku played with his alfalfa. "Though not in a time you'd expect to have been born in. It's been so long I've forgotten how to speak Nihonggo."

"Are you really sure?"

"It's there." Riku dropped his fork on the salad bowl. "I know my fated one is there."

Taichi nodded, saying no more. He snapped his fingers, signaling their manservant. A squeaky trolley came into Riku's side.

"The papers are there, Papa." Taichi glanced at him. "I've taken care of everything for your trip to Japan."

Riku checked the documents with a favorable eye. "Nice. I always wanted to go live in Tokyo."

"There's one paper that needs your filling up though. It's for your Japanese name, and will only be exclusive for use inside Japan. Outside their area of responsibility, you'll still be Riku Evans."

The manservant handed Riku a fountain pen. He nodded silently and took a minute to think of a name before he neatly wrote his alias.

"E-n-jo-u." Riku mumbled. "Ri-ku."

"Good taste." Taichi beamed, doing so for the first time that evening. "Enjou Riku. It actually has a nice ring to it."

"As so Mr. Taichi Evans, new Head of the Digital Gate Corporation."

Taichi blushed.

"So I have a clean record while living in Japan. Personal information should be locked down for only my personal use. Freeze my assets until 12 years after. Only you should know of my actual whereabouts, if anyone asks."

Taichi mock-saluted.

"I'll keep you informed as to what I've been doing. Who knows, maybe 12 years from now, I'll still end up mogul of a Japanese business corporation…or NOT."

The other boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay without me being here?"

"…"

"Is that a no?"

"It'll take time adjusting, but I'll be fine."

Riku nodded.

"Of course you will be. You're my son."

"Your_ foster_ son."

"My son, nevertheless. Besides, you're a better son than a real one. If I had a real son, I'm sure he'd be a spoiled brat. You're much fun to be with."

Riku hadn't realized Taichi had done a running sprint and tackle-glomped him in his seat, burying his head on Riku's chest.

"I'll surely miss you. Reeaallly miss you, Papa."

Riku patted him on his head.

"You won't lose me. You're just waiting for me to come back and bring a new member to our small family."

"…that I am." Taichi muffled. "Although I hope, she would be a she instead of a he."

"Mhm." Riku was too tired going over this again.

"Goodbye, Papa. I'll sorely miss you."

"I'll miss you…but I know I'll see you again. Just tell me when Matt is bullying you again, okay?"

"Oh, I doubt he'd do that."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"He won't bully his band's manager. I'm sponsoring their band now." Taichi fixed a toothy grin in his face.

"That's my son." Riku gave a warm laugh. "I just hope you have your heart in the right place."

Taichi wiped a tear in his eye. "I know I do Papa."

"If you're sure…" Riku cupped his son's cheek. "…then I have no objections."

They spent a few minutes in silence.

"Bring me a souvenir?"

"Mhm. I'll bring you a T-shirt when I get back."

"A T-shirt after twenty years? Meanie."

"That's your papa."

And they both laughed at that. And that was that.

* * *

Riku had spent the next eight months settling in Japan. The first time had arrived here, he spent answering Taichi's inquiries on whether he was okay with his residence, how was the climate in his area, and if he should have sent the security guards he insisted upon.

The house was modest, at most. Modest, being a strong word, as the house looked like it belonged to a modern shogun. It was a two-storey house, with rice paper doors, a koi pond with various multi-colored carp, and a lone sakura tree in a corner.

Neighbors had inquired at once of his condition; surprised that the "Enjou-san" that was supposed to live here was not a reputed middle-aged foreigner, but a young, good-looking platinum-blond foreigner.

Tokyo had been a bustling place; living up to its reputation of being the country's most populated. Riku had decided on the city as he felt that he was closest to where the soul was. He had spent one month doing a walkathon of the city, not relying on anything but his feet to familiarize with the city.

It took a good six months for him to get the feel of the Japanese language in his tongue once more. Amateur efforts with his neighbors slowly grew into wonderful afternoon tea conversations. The neighbors (middle-aged wives that they were) were charmed and had helped Riku adjust thoroughly.

Albeit, he had to fib quite a bit about his life. On the off chance that his age was asked, he would merely change the subject and laugh it off (he hadn't had the chance to place it yet on his Japanese personal data documents).

What he was doing here?

* * *

"Oh, just a bit of sight-seeing. I have half the mind of actually staying here."

* * *

Was he a student?

* * *

"Yes, I am. Though I'm busy doing part-time jobs to earn money so I can go to Tokyo University."

* * *

Where were his parents?

* * *

"I…I'd rather not talk about it." Insert fake tears and sniffing.

* * *

Riku had everyone believing his story, and he relayed every bit of his life back to Taichi.

The boy, on the other hand, made Riku like a diary. He shared everything that had happened while he was away.

True enough, Taichi was right about two things. One was that genetics technology was sure to be on the boom. Two, this was decided on by Taichi, was the company's investment on cell phones. Digital Gate Company earned more thanks to Taichi's spirit on developing their business and along with his father's counsel as well.

Riku was right about freezing his assets until twelve years after. People around him would suspect that he was a rich foreigner from the West. He needed the time to build up his background as a hardworking, Tokyo University wanna-be student.

He had done a number of odd jobs to prove to people that he was serious about his 'dream'. From working on tuna ships (the stint lasted only a few months though), to being a 'passenger' pusher (he pushed corporate men into trains like sardines), to even as an employee to the Japanese branch of 7-11 (it wasn't amusing at all).

His good looks didn't go unnoticed though. Several modeling agencies had their eyes on him for quite sometime, but Riku had decided that (a) he did not need the attention (he was hiding from the world as of the moment) (b) the work would cut sometime from his soul-searching and (c) playing hard-to-get would make him more appealing to the talent agents.

So all he said was he needed some time to think about it. He had kept a box of calling cards from different agencies already. Riku had his eye on burning the box, but figured he might have a use for them sooner or later.

Time moved fast, and Riku had counted the nine months up. He had felt a surge of emotions in him signifying that the baby was about to be born, and he was thankful that the soul would end up in a healthy body. This also assured him that he was staying in the right city. The few months he stayed here was to make sure that he was able to establish a connection.

He had verified it. His love was in the same city as he was.

All he needed to do was wait, and visit every available hospital, midwifery clinics and alleyways. (Who know, maybe his/her mother might be a drunkard who passed out in the alleyway while giving birth? It happened once during a time in the 17th century.)

A little more time. Just a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Thank you for the small amounts of encouragement. I appreciate them and I hope you'll look forward to each update I'll make for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You must eat it. It is a lie. I do not own the name Kayaki as well, since it is starting to become a fanon anyway. Sora's default family name that is.

Warnings: Very, very big time jump. And a whole lot of confusion. And un-Riku-ness. Bear with the un-Riku-ness. XD

* * *

"Will there be anything else, Enjou-san?" A figure from the dark inquired carefully.

"No. I appreciate your help. Truly, I do." A pause, before a smile. "The full payment is in the briefcase. I added a tip for your bonus service."

The man opened the briefcase, admiring the neatly stacked yen bills. He mock-counted, surprised that the 'tip' was about 50 of the whole payment.

"Enjou-san is very generous. It has been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope to do so in the near future." The man bowed gratefully, before picking up the suitcase and exiting the room.

Riku sat quietly, pensive at the information before him. There were various documents, neatly presented reports and stack upon stack of photos. He sighed slowly, calming himself as he recalled the events that had happened within the past week.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Riku was aimlessly wandering the suburban area of Tokyo.

There were old style houses, new-style houses, apartments and condominiums, inns and houses for rent. The pull he had felt was outstretched in the vicinity, like a giant heart, pulsing waves of energy in the whole area. Riku could hear that beat, but he was unable to point out which part and what house could his beloved's soul be in right now.

It was there, he knew it. _Just there. So near, yet so far._

There were kids playing in a nearby river, some stalls that served food and benches that allowed a nice view of the waters.

His stomach growled, Riku frowned at that. He hadn't made any progress yet. The anticipation was killing him, knowing he (or she) was there; but he can't go on with his hunger pangs gnawing from the insides. I guess food would do wonders for his needs right now.

"Roasted sweet potater's! Getcha' hot, roasted sweet potater's!"

Riku sighed, he hadn't eaten much since that morning. Maybe some sweet potatoes would do good for a tired stomach. His stomach could do well with the Kansai man's sweet potatoes.

He ambled towards the stall, being greeted by a blond, middle-aged man with a toothpick in his grinning mouth. His blue summer coat bore the name 'Highwind'. Riku didn't notice though, too busy searching for money to buy a potato.

"One, please." A 100-yen coin turned up.

"Here ya' are." The dirty-blond man gave him a fat tuber, wrapped in a sheet of old newspaper. "100 yen, kiddo."

Riku gave him the coin, muttering 'thanks' and judiciously started peeling the top part away. Steaming yellow…smells nice…Riku thought his growling stomach was starting to make him think illogically. He better eat now before anything else would happen.

"It tastes great, and uncharacteristically fluffy." Riku said between bitefuls, squeezing a compliment in between. "For sweet potatoes, they sure are the best that I've ever tasted in years."

And he was serious at that, mind you.

The man grinned back, apparently happy with the compliment. "You've got a sharp tongue, kid. I personally grow my potater's. I'm proud of these babies."

Riku looked up, a bit of potato on his check. "You have a farm?"

"Nope." The man shook his head. "Backyard where I grow them. It's right behind my bike shop. This is just my hobby really; selling sweet potater's on the street."

"You're funny." Riku grinned, offering his hand. "I like you. The name's...Sephiroth."

Riku spoke his alias silkily, earning no doubt from the potato seller.

"Likewise." The man took the proffered hand. "Cid. The kids call me Grandpa Cid, so I don't mind if you do the same."

"Grandpa?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "You don't look that old."

"I spent the better years of my life smoking." Cid shrugged. "That stuff makes you age fast, so don't do it kid. I'm only 42 years old, but I have frown lines that make me and my father look like twins."

Riku nodded, taking another bite of his potato.

"But enough about me." Cid waved at a family before he turned back towards Riku. "I haven't seen you in these part of the town, kid. You new here or what?"

"I really don't live here." Riku crumpled the newspaper with the peels inside. Cid pointed at the portable trash bin in his stall. The boy threw the balled up newspaper like a basketball.

"I'm here looking for someone." He smirked when it slid in.

"Someone, eh? Oh, wait a minute…I have customers." Cid excused himself as he greeted the family that approached his roasted potato stall.

"Welcome! Best sweet potatoes on the block!" Cid grinned confidently at them.

"Ooh! Really now, I guess we can't let that pass us through!"

"…really, Iiwa-san! You're such a hog!" A small laugh. "But if Grandpa Cid says it is, then it must be true!"

The family looked unimpressive. A father who was talking to Cid like they were close friends, the mother who carried a young boy in her arms (probably 2 years old), and the eldest son (around 10?) who was pushing a baby carriage with a rather petite infant inside.

-

-

**UUGH…**

**-**

**-**

It was like something exploded inside Riku's heart, the feeling like his heart trying to break his ribcage open. The feeling wasn't strong enough to pull him down, but it was enough to make him clench and clutch his left chest.

The eldest son glanced at him, storm eyes keen and observant. Riku gently smiled at him, pretending everything was alright. The boy shrugged, and looked away, turning back towards his noisy parents.

**Happiness**. Sadness. **Longing**. Hate.

Fear. **Joy**. Pity. **Cruelty**.

His heart was brimming with emotions that made Riku hurt.

_He's here! My beloved's soul is here!_

He turned towards the baby carriage, his aquamarine eyes beholding the sight of a sleeping infant with a brown tuft of hair. The babe was snoring softly, his hands curled up in security.

Riku felt happy. Words failedto describe the joy of seeing his beloved once more.

He momentarily took his eyes off the baby (his older brother was pointedly glaring at him seethingly anyway) as he made for Cid, with the hope that the older man would introduce him to the family.

His 100-year search was over…for now.

"Oh, Sephiroth!" Cid slung an arm around Riku, dragging him forward to meet the brunet man and the blond woman who _will _(he was rather confident) become his in-laws someday. "Iiwa-kun, Susuna-chan; this here is Sephiroth. _Sephy_, this is Kayaki Iiwa, and his wife, Kayaki Susuna. Iiwa used to call me 'Uncle' back then."

"Sephy?" Riku mock-glared, smiling though. "Cid, you made my name sound like a girl."

"You're a pretty boy, anyway. I hate pretty boys, except you of course." Cid snorted. "I should have been a pretty boy, if it wasn't for smoking."

"I'm not a boy." Riku chuckled. "I'm a man, a father actually. I am 29 years old."

Cid did a 'WHAT?!' while Iiwa looked stupefied and Susuna making a soft 'o-oh…' Riku turned away, a bit red, as if he was modest about his age.

_All part of the plan, of course. _He thought to himself.

"My wife passed away just a few months ago, when she gave birth to my only son. I'm actually looking for her parent's house in this district, but I realize they probably moved away by now."

Riku lied between his teeth, though it was an easy feat for him by now. He had lied his way in and out of people's hearts and memories before, and he certainly can do it again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your wife." Susuna offered her condolences. "I'm glad you're taking it well though. Most fathers who lose their wives at an early period end up hurting their children."

"I'd never do that to my Riku-chan." Riku shook his head, making sure to mention his name. "He's all I ever have and I'll raise him to be a proper, young adult."

Susuna smiled at that, and mock-slapped her husband on the shoulder, telling him why he couldn't be as sweet as Sephiroth was. Iiwa grumbled, muttering she should just go with Sephiroth. 'Perhaps I will', she said, rather haughtily. This earned him to panic and ask for her reconsideration, causing all the adults to laugh.

"Iiwa-san, I'm sure, is a very good father." Riku said to his defense. "He seems so spirited and optimistic."

Can't hurt to try and earn cookie points right now.

The brown-haired man grinned. "Of course I am! If you have a lovely wife like Suna-chan, you'd turn out to be a great man like me!"

"Oh stop teasing him Iiwa!" She chided, despite her chuckles.

"Perhaps I shall steal her then." Riku teased back, before noticing the eldest son's glaring at him again. "But then again, the young master would be very mad."

"Oh where are my manners?" Iiwa smacked himself in the head. "I had nearly forgotten to introduce to you my sons!"

"This is Leon." He pushed the eldest son towards Riku. The boy earnestly bowed, but the glare did not falter. Riku merely raised an eyebrow, finding it rather amusing than vexing.

The young boy seemed to have an eternal glare fixed on his eyes. He had inherited his father's brown locks and his mother's steely eyes. Riku had no doubt the boy was going to grow those locks into an impressive mane.

"Oh shush, Leon. Where are your manners?" His mother scolded him, apologizing to Riku at the same time. "Leon is very protective of his family. Sometimes, he glares at visitors and family friends alike."

Riku shrugged, not disturbed in the least. "I think it's rather wonderful to have someone like young master Leon in the house. He seems very responsible, even for his age."

Iiwa pointed at the boy clinging to his mother. "That is what we call a 'Tidus'. It's a rare specie of kids that cling to their mothers day and night." The father muttered, a bit disappointed at that.

Susuna whispered, a bit of mischief in her eyes. "He's just upset because Tidus never, every calls him Daddy. The only word Tidus knows is 'Mama.' This earned a laugh from Riku.

The 'Tidus' had her mother's blond, spiky hair. Though the spikes drooped down a bit. He slept, so Riku couldn't see the color of his eyes. Riku would surmise it to be blue, just like their father's. It was rather impressive that the boy held on to his mother, even with barely any support. Almost like a monkey.

"Yes, well…anyway…" Iiwa pointedly glared at his wife, who just stuck her tongue out at him. "Here's my pride and joy, hopefully he won't be a second Tidus." He snorted, "our little baby boy, born a few weeks ago. My heart and my life…"

"Wasn't that supposed to be me?" His wife muttered back.

"Kayaki Sora!" His husband pretended not to hear her, pointedly ignoring her actually.

"So it's big Leon, monkey Tidus…and little Sora." Riku softened at the last part. "Wait…Sora is the only boy whose name isn't foreign."

"Yes, that's why my idiot husband loves him more than the rest." She snorted. "Sora was the only boy he got to name himself."

"Hey, I gave you the first two boys to name!" He whined, pouting and all-puppy eye gushy. "Sora is Sora! That's final."

"No one's arguing, dear." She patted him on the head before she whispered back to Riku. "Of course, if it were me, I would have named him – "

"HEY! No conspiracies with the new guy!" Iiwa pouted full-blast. Riku chuckled at this, happy for Sora to be able to grow in such a very interesting family.

An over-protective eldest son, a clingy second son, an immature and childish father, and a headstrong, responsible mother.

"May I hold him?" Riku queried. "If it is okay with you."

"Sure!" Iiwa all together gathered Sora from his carriage and carefully deposited him in Riku's arms. "But if you drop him Sephy, Imma gonna open a big can of whoopass on ya!"

Riku merely smiled, murmuring 'yes, yes' softly.

Sora had woken up, immaculate blue eyes staring back at Riku's aquamarine. Riku grinned, albeit gently. He raised the baby up into the sky, the sun bathing him in an ethereal glow.

"May the sun become your crown, and the moon become your light. May your kindness be as boundless as the sky above, and may your heart be filled with love evermore.

Sleep, and let the stars protect you. Breathe, and let the wind nourish you. Swim, and let the waters bring you to dry land. Walk, and let the earth support you."

Sora had a confused expression on his face, before it turned into laughter. Riku grinned back, unable to hold himself.

"May you be surrounded by love, Sora. May you give your love back to the people around you. May you grow with the best the world can offer you."

Riku finally brought him down, softly kissing the baby on the forehead. He carefully gave him back to his waiting parents, who were rather relieved to have the baby back in his arms.

"That was beautiful, thank you very much." Susuna bowed slightly, teary-eyed.

"Yes, thank you very much." Iiwa bowed too, slightly as well, since he was carrying Sora.

Riku turned towards the eldest son, who had now stopped glaring at him.

"Leon-kun, was it?" Riku stooped down to address the boy, patting the boy on the head.

The boy stood his ground, though he was listening out of courtesy and manners.

"Take care of your family okay?" He chuckled. "Especially your littlest brother, Sora-chan."

"Even if you won't tell me, I'll still do it, Sephiroth-san." Leon spoke with full confidence, like no ordinary ten year old should. The way he said it was full of eloquence and grandeur.

"Wait." Riku pointed at him, slightly perturbed a preschooler could speak like that. "He is ten years old, right?"

"He's six." Susuna answered, wondering what was wrong. Iiwa nodded beside his wife.

Riku glanced back, more surprised. Leon reminded him of Taichi, a prodigy in his own right with business.

"I better leave then." Riku muttered more to himself than them. "Riku-chan must be hungry by now."

"Oh Sephiroth-san, it was a pleasure meeting someone like you. I hope our kids can meet Riku one day."

"As is to me, Susuna-san." Riku smiled back. "A pleasure for me to know you as well, Iiwa-san."

"Don't mention it." Iiwa grinned. "Wait…do you have a phone number? We might invite you to go out sometimes. Bonding and what-not."

Riku handed him a business card, making sure it only had his phone number and nothing else.

"Thanks again." Riku bowed slightly, turning towards Grandpa Cid.

"Oh, and Cid, please treat them to all the potatoes they can eat. I held them up with their potatoes, this is the best apology I can give at the moment." He whispered conspiringly, sliding a 1000 yen bill.

"Well, fucking pretty _and_ rich boy." Cid shook his head in amusement. "Should I keep the change?"

Riku nodded, chuckling. "You read my mind, Grandpa Cid."

He said his goodbyes, Cid delaying the surprise treat for them. Riku did not need the incessant gratitude he would be getting from them. He had to go home and carefully plan out his movements for then next sixteen years.

When he was certain that no one was looking at him, Riku removed the long, platinum wig he was wearing, and stashed it away in his coat pockets.

* * *

"Good thing I chose to wear the wig that time…" Riku wearily scratched his head in commendation to his paranoia. "I had been expecting to see them, but not really _see_ them and personally get to know them."

"That Leon boy might be a problem for me in the future. His eyes tell me that he'll remember me. Even without the wig. Perhaps I should set Taichi at him just to keep him busy." Riku grinned at himself. "He'll grow to inherit his family's business."

Riku had decided to give less thought to that. He had sixteen years of life ahead for him to prepare.

The Kayaki Fabrics financial reports were first. Riku had noticed the erratic pattern of profits and losses the company had. It seemed Iiwa was a fickle person of sorts; he never stayed with the people that either brought him money or disaster. The only thing keeping the company above water was its long heritage and reputation of sorts.

"Iiwa seems to be a man of no ill intention. He's naïve', yes, but naivete' is a good trait for a healthy home. It's not good to mix it with business though."

He had shuffled through Susuna's past records. Health care of sorts. She was a nurse when she decided to accept Iiwa's marriage proposal. Her family was poor, hence she would spend out as much as she can for her family.

"She seems responsible enough to know when to stop though. No wonder the two of them make a good couple." Riku shook his head at the insignificant realization.

Leon's report came next.

"Kayaki Leon was the first born. He was rather lucky to have evaded the nuclear bombing, being born a few years after the fateful incident of world war two.

Radiation or not though, he's smart for his age. A genius, as some would put it. Leon was qualified to be accelerated to grades a few steps higher than where he was."

Riku raised an eyebrow at the next paragraph.

"But strangely enough, he refused to be accelerated and chose to take the normal course, step by step. His reasons, he mentioned, were his friends. He chose his friends over his studies. But he did not neglect from his responsibilities.

He was always class representative, top 1 in his grade school, and voted most popular."

Riku chuckled at the rather too-stern face Leon had in the candid picture the investigator took of him. It made the boy all the more, cuter in a sense. The boy was far too mature for his age, Riku doubted the boy did not feel the same way he does.

Leon was growing up too fast even for himself.

Riku skimmed through the report about Tidus, the second son. There wasn't really much to do anyway. The kid inherited his mom's spiky, blond hair. Leon inherited his dad's suave, chocolate brown locks.

And then there was Little Sora.

There was only one picture of the baby; it was taken while he was in the hospital's nursery. The baby was sleeping, hands rolled into cute little fists, skin a bit red from the blood underneath.

Riku took a picture frame he had prepared and carefully set the picture inside. He felt satisfied despite himself, the picture looked good in his study table.

"Sora…Sora…" Riku rolled the name in his tongue, liking the way it slid so easily from his lips. "Mhm…Sora…Sora…"

_Pi ro ro!_

_Pi ro ro!_

The phone in the living room rang. Riku wondered who would call him during this rather ungodly hour.

_Pi ro ro!_

_Pi ro ro!_

…

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"Dad? Oh god, tell me you still know how to speak English!"

"Taichi? My boy, it's nice to hear from you!"

Silence.

"Don't scare me like that Dad! You haven't called me in two weeks!"

Did he forget? Ah, damn. The excitement of last week made him forget!

"Sorry, something funny happened really. Guess what?"

"…"

"…what?"

"…what?"

"No, ask me what!" Riku mock-whined.

"Uhm…okaaaay? What happened?"

"It's a boy!!"

Riku had heard the boy drop his receiver to the ground.

"Err…what?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "He's a boy. His name is Sora."

"…did you say, Sora? I'll pretend to be calm and not blow up hearing my father say his boyfriend was newly-born…but Sora?"

"…yes, why?"

"That's my fiancé's name!"

"…Sora…ah! Takenouchi Sora, right?"

"YES!!" Exasperated tone.

"He's different. His name is Kayaki Sora."

"Kayak-ee?" The brunet was playing with the word in his mouth. Riku made a mental note to teach Taichi nihonggo.

"Never mind that for a while. What about you and Yamato?"

Riku distinctly heard Taichi stutter at the phone.

"We're fine. He doesn't bother me anymore."

"And?"

"…and?"

"That's it?" Riku laid himself down on the tatami floor, knowing this was going to be in a long conversation.

"Er…am I forgetting something about…him?" The sounds of a creaking bed and collapsing foam could be heard in the background.

"Did you two fight again?"

"No."

Delayed gratification.

"No, you did not fight, huh? Silly me…he's AVOIDING you, is he?" Riku knew his foster son too well.

"Are you my dad? You talk…like the way my classmates do."

"I'm adjusting my speech pattern, Taichi. I'll be going to school in a decade or so. But stop buying yourself some time. Why is he avoiding you?"

"I don't have any idea at all, dad – "

"_Bakayarou_."

"…erm…"

"Go on. Please, for my sake." Riku slapped his forehead out of exasperation. It was easier cursing in Japanese than in English.

"Anyway…" Taichi cleared his throat, knowing his dad would have slapped his forehead by now. "I invited him to my engagement party with Takenouchi next month. That was where he started avoiding me afterwards."

Riku had seen this coming. He, soooo, had seen it coming.

"You think maybe he has a crush on Sora, that's why he's avoiding me? We've always been pretty stiff about competitions back when we were little. And Sora was a close friend of his in junior high…"

The silveret continued listening to his son's rambling, hoping that the words '_Matt, like, me, love'_ would pop up. But the chocolate-haired idiot of a son that he was, he pretty much prattled on and on for the next thirty minutes, without nearing the point and cause of Matt distancing him.

"…he's been complaining that I've been breathing down on the band too much one time though and - "

"Alright, just stop."

"…"

"How much percent of your head is brain, and how much is hair, Taichi?"

"HEEY!!"

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe, like 'Oh I dunno…' Matt actually likes you?"

"…doesn't he like me?"

Wow. If he threw Taichi off board a cruise liner, no amount of lifesavers would float him up. Was he ever that dense before?!

"Quick Taichi! Look down! You dropped something!"

"Wha-what?!"

"Your IQ."

"Ha. Ha."

Consternation.

"Matt likes you, idiot son of mine."

"That's great. But he's not speaking to me."

"Matt _like_ likes you."

Pregnant pause.

"Like_ likes_ me?"

"No, Matt _like_ likes you."

Sucking of breath.

"Oh…o-oh…OOHHH."

". . ."

"Uh-oh…you think I should call off the engagement?"

Riku threw his hands in the air in jubilation. See? All Taichi needed was a little bent guiding.

"Taichi…apart from your cellphone investment and genetics researching; that was actually the most brilliant idea I have ever heard from you."

"Thanks? I…I think?"

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again. Stop living your life in a lie. You'll seriously regret doing so."

"But I don't like _like _Matt!"

"Sure you say that, but do you like _like_ Sora?"

"…I like her."

"Just…like her?"

"She's a good childhood friend."

"And wasn't Matt a – okay, screw that one." Riku remembered the past Yamato, the jerky, bastardy, hair-tugging, finger-flipping Yamato.

"You like Sora. As a friend."

"Yes."

"You're marrying her."

"Yes."

"You like Matt. As a friend."

"As a friend, dad." Taichi's mutterings did not escape Riku. "And yes, I do."

"Well, if you're keen on marrying your friends, why not go with Matt?"

"DAAD!!" Taichi sputtered on the other end of the line.

"This is the gay dad speaking, okay?" Riku massaged his temples with his right hand. "I'd rather have your boy _friend_ for you, than some drippy, little gold digger as your partner."

"Fuck, dad! You barely know Sora!"

Ohh, was Taichi growing horns now? Riku couldn't be more proud his son was growing up.

"…sorry. I'm sorry I shouted back."

"…I only said that because I don't know Sora, but I DO know Yamato. He's a nice young man who can protect you when the time comes."

"I know you're a strong and grown man, Taichi. I've seen you grow, and I've seen how you assert yourself. You're the type of person who would want to protect everyone around you, even if it means not protecting yourself."

"Needless to say, I've also seen how hurt and vulnerable you are sometimes. Don't deny it! I've seen you cry when you go running up your room to tend to your wounds. I was an insensitive father, I did not protect you as I should."

"I never thought you'd know…those days back when I was crying…" Taichi muttered.

"This is the guilt-wracked father now speaking. I don't want you to feel like that anymore. Yamato is a tough guy, you know him better than I do."

"It's not a big deal. If Sora were here during those days, she would have tended to my wounds. She'd hold me until I'd stop crying."

"I'm your father. It is a big deal for me. If Yamato was there during those times, he would have asked who made you cry, and rushed out to beat them six ways till Sunday. Then, he'll come back, tease you a bit for being a crybaby, and hug you till you forgave him."

"…you're feeling a bit proud of yourself, today, huh Dad?"

Riku could feel the smile through his son's voice.

"I should." He closed his eyes. "I've seen my loved one, and I plan to protect him. I want to see you try and protect yours as well."

Taichi snorted.

"I thought I was the one needing protection."

Riku snorted back.

"You're an Evans. You won't stand down being protected by Yamato all the time. You'll do things yourself, hurt a little, and Yamato will come and make things better."

"Girly, much?"

Riku chuckled warmly.

"This is your mother speaking now, since I never got a wife to help you feel what it means to be loved by a woman. I'm not imposing that you should be gay for me Taichi. Marry Sora for all I care…"

"…sounds wrong. Marry _Takenouchi_ for all I care. But is it worth losing Yamato?"

"…no."

"Look at it like friends do. If Yamato married some other girl, would you be happy?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I would be."

"Figures." Riku smirked. "But if Yamato married some other _boy,_ that's a different story all together, right?"

Silence.

Riku wondered if he stroke a nerve somewhere.

"…don't you have to be somewhere else tomorrow, dad? If I'm not mistaken, it's midnight there."

"Close to midnight actually." Riku glanced at the grandfather clock. It was 5 minutes before 12.

"I gotta go then. I'm sure you're tired from all the excitement of…err…your boyfriend's birthday."

Riku coalesced his thoughts before the goodbyes.

"Just follow your heart, that's all I ask. Don't listen to me. Don't listen to Sora or Yamato either. Listen to what deep inside of you tells you to do."

"…thanks dad. I sure will."

"You're not calling me Papa, anymore."

Taichi snickered.

"That's lame already. Dad is cooler now."

"You think so? I guess, _dad_ is cooler, huh?"

"Bad pun, dad."

"I try." Riku laughed softly. The grandfather clock finally heralded midnight's arrival, bludgeoning the air with dull bell chimes.

"And there's the clock. Alright, dad. Good night and sweet dreams."

"You too, son. Sleep tight."

Riku was the first to put the phone down, knowing Taichi would refuse to do so until he did. His son was rather adamant of not breaking people off.

"Alright." Riku slapped himself in the face with both hands. "Sixteen years, here we come. Make some money, grow a company, enroll in Sora's school, and we'll all be set afterwards."

He stretched himself, yawned and slid into a deep slumber in the living room floor. The tatami mat felt cool in his back.

* * *

The RiSo-ness would probably start at the end of next chapter. I forgot to include AkuRokuAku (hot damn!) in the main pairings.

Oh well, drop me a review and tell me what you think m'kay? I do like to hear people try and predict what would and would not happen.


End file.
